


Sentences to death

by TailorFox



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: 50 Valoris themed sentences;"Nobody knew him like you did", Ulana said, caring, "but believe me, you were deeply loved."





	Sentences to death

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so feel free to correct me nicely :) . Hope you'll like it anyway!  
> I used the gamma set from 1sentence community.

  1. Journey



“And take Legasov with you” was only the first step of their journey to hell.

  1. Gravity



“Throw me out of this helicopter, and I swear you’ll pray for a death as quick as mine by the end of the week.” brooded Legasov, despising those hateful blue eyes meeting his.

  1. Hurricane



Valery has always liked stormy weather; at least, back in the days it wasn’t carrying deadly particles.  
  
4\. Highway

“Blocking the highways, confining those people to this area- You and your fellows don’t worth more than criminals.”

  1. Strength



“I don’t care about your rebellious arse-“ barked Shchbernia furiously, lifting him easily off the ground; “But if you don’t play by the rules, millions will die so you’d better shut your snarky mouth.” 

  1. Formal



“They know everything— From your shirt size to the boy you used to bring back in your dorms in your early twenties “; Legasov froze, conscious of what might follow, “Resist and they’ll crush you, Legasov.”

  1. Talent



“He’s definitely a fast-learner”, thought Valery, surprised by the Shcherbina’s adequate use of the words “neutron flux moderator”.

  1. Search



Pouring them two glasses of vodka, Boris sat on his desk, looking at him with an unreadable expression, “It’s three AM, dying of exhaustion won’t help us.”

  1. Mask



“I’m an abomination—homosexuality doesn’t exist in Soviet Union and-”, the scientist bitterly said once, “Neither does nuclear explosion, Valery and here we are.” 

  1. Ring



Valery once asked him why he wasn’t wearing any ring, “The less people knows, the safer you are.”

  1. Music



Sometimes, Boris hums while he’s writing—always the same tune, one Valery has never heard before.

  1. Silence



By mid-May, they grew used to each other, frequently spending the little free time they had sitting in Boris’ room or at the hotel bar in a comfortable silence.

  1. Temptation



Shcherbina must have been a handsome young man; broads shoulders, strong arms—Nothing like the one I was, assumed Valery, afraid of his own fantasies.

  1. Talk



“I have two sons, one grand-son and two grand-daughters,” once said Boris out of nowhere, sitting behind his desk; Valery smiled, catching the innuendo – _I now trust you_.

  1. Unknown



“I thought you were a fifty-something too” once said Valery, unaware of the older man’s smile.

  1. Candle



“See you in the morning”, half of Valery’s face is lightened by the candle he’s using to revive his cigarette; a small reddish circle appeared on the end and Boris finally says it, “Valera- Stay.”

  1. Body



It’s has nothing to do with physical attraction and everything to do with two lonely souls trapped in decaying bodies, craving for release; it’s only about meeting the right person in the worst place on earth. 

  1. Breathe



His hands entwined in ginger hair, Boris awkwardly ground his aching length against him and came quickly, Valery’s warm ragged breath on his cheek.

  1. Wings



Pale skin, a ton of freckles—Boris stares at those shoulders’ blades sticking out; fondness and anxiety torment him in equal measure as he silently leaves the room.

  1. Ice



The day after, Boris’ eyes has the saddest shade of blue, the one Valery knows too well: shame.

  1. Cold



“You’re no less of a man because of-“, Valery pauses, worried that the room might be bugged, “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

  1. World



When insomnia strikes him, Valery spend his sleepless nights thinking about other realities, more tolerant, less radioactive, but in most of them, they wouldn’t even meet.

  1. Midnight



Slumped in his armchair, Valery is mumbling, “You were meant to die peacefully, surrounded by your beloved wife, children and grandchildren while—I’d surely have taken my own life because of boredom someday.” 

  1. Hero



“This- What we have is doomed but I heard you’re quite an expert of desperate situations, Professor Legasov” said Boris one night, eyes glazed by the alcohol.

  1. Fire



Time stops, the air is thick with anticipation; “We’ll be dead in five years” flashes in Boris’ head, only seconds before he surrenders to his partner’s embrace. 

  1. Whisper



“Take me then,” whispered Boris with a slight amount of inevitable grumpiness in his voice, “Don’t you dare make me ask twice.”

  1. Overwhelmed



Valery swears he has never seen something as astonishing as those impressive, calloused hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

  1. Laugh



“Don’t stare at me”, said dryly Boris, fetching his shirt to cover his nakedness while a short laugh was heard, “I’m not ogling- Barely, er- _Data-gathering_.”

  1. Silk



Holding Boris’ silk tie in his hands, Valery arched an eyebrow when he saw his friend’s suspicious gaze, “No, it’s really not my cup of tea.”

  1. View



“Your friend’s controversial views are worrying the party, Comrade Shcherbina”, Gorbachev warned him once, “Besides, Comrade Charkov reported me that you and Professor Legasov share a unexpectedly close bond.”

  1. Red



His hands shake as Boris puts down the razor and coughs again, ribs aching like hell: the white porcelain sink is now spotted with scarlet stains.

  1. Eclipse



Fondling bring no release as Valery notices Boris growing thinner, his breath shorter day after day: the countdown is on. 

  1. Hope



“He’ll drown in his own blood” is the first thought he has when Boris eventually tells him about his disease, hoping his hearth will fail him before.

  1. Lies



“It’s cheaper” echoes in the court, turning him immediately into a dead man walking.

  1. Fall



“Comrade Shcherbina is currently under surveillance of some of my best men- Unlike you, they’re so obedient : I order to shoot, they shoot, I order to rape, they rape, I order to torture-”, Kharkov sighed, “They’re so creative.” 

  1. Promise



When Charkov turned on his heels and left the room, Valery only had one idea in mind, “I swear you’ll regret this.”

  1. Dream



Even months after the trial, Boris still dreams a lot of Valery- sad, frustrating, maddening dreams.

  1. Dance



The street musician’s fingers dance on nylon string, playing a well-known melody from the past; Valery closes his sad eyes and nearly hears Boris humming.

  1. Wait



Pushing play button on the tape recorder, Valery took a drag of his cigarette; _revenge is a dish best served cold_.

  1. Sacred



It’s always been about death; the ones Chernobyl caused, the ones _he_ caused, Komyuk’s and Boris’, even his own; he sighed, the rope around his neck and thought about t _he lives he’ll save_. 

  1. Forgotten



“It may appear insignificant since we haven’t heard from him for a while, but Valery Legasov killed himself yesterday,” Charkov said before talking to one specific member of the meeting, “We’re deeply sorry, comrade Shcherbina.”

  1. Lock



On the verge of fainting, Boris only managed to reach the bathroom, coughing and throwing out instantly; he had only one thought before collapsing: _Valera died alone_.

  1. Memory



“Saying he was a good man was the dullest way to describe him”, Boris snorts, furious about the pathetic eulogy, “Valery was the most brilliant, bravest and trustable pain in the arse I’ve ever known.”

  1. Box



“I know it’s been a while but- A friend succeeded to collect a few things at Valery’s place”, on his doorstep, Khomyuk handed him a box filled with papers, pictures and notebooks, “It now belongs to you.”

  1. Cover



“Don’t you dare to judge us, we only had each other back then”, Boris said defiantly before becoming troubled by Ulana’s caring smile: “Oh, I knew.”

  1. Drink



From time to time, Ulana and him would share a coffee – or a glass of vodka -, bringing him some news from the scientific sphere; “His testimony is spreading worldwide, Boris.” 

  1. Run



One of Boris’ sons calls her once on his request: his time is running out quickly. 

  1. Fever



Boris’ blood-soaked lungs are failing him and yet, they manage to spend a strangely peaceful afternoon, remembering old stories, good ones and bad ones as well.

  1. Farewells



By the end of the afternoon, Boris’ grip weakens and Ulana knows it is time, smiling nevertheless, “Send him my regard.”  
.

.

.

  1. Forever



“I imagine you don’t believe in Heaven, Professor Legasov-“, said Boris as they walk past St Elijah’s church on a sunny day of 1986, “It may surprise you but I do, Comrade Shcherbina.”


End file.
